A Mourning Heart's Melody
by XxMixedSushixX
Summary: She took a deep breath & closed her eyes as the music started playing and then she began to sing" The gang gets involved in a case of a spirit attacking famous singers with mai acting as bait. As mai's fans & danger increase what would Naru's reaction be?
1. Scream Engulfed Silence

* * *

Uwaaaa I just finished the anime and instantly fell inlove with this pairing!! Its just too cute!!!!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: I have a right to own ghost hunt...**

**...in my dreams.**

**I also do not own the first song which is a translation of sakura drops by utada hikaru nor do i own the second song titled hear me cry by the same singer.**

**~X~  
**

**_"Singing/Lyrics to the song"_**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**_~X~  
_**

The meaning of flowers would be explained soon enough!

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

"_Where are you? I'm singing for you yet your not here. why?_

_my throat hurts, my lungs feel as if they were burning...hurry up and realize that i'm singing for you...hear my song...hear my song...hear my song_"

* * *

The others didnt know what to expect, Mai, Taniyama AKA Bright, cheery little assistant was going to sing.

Sing in front of hundreds of people they didnt know. They didnt even know what song she was going to sing or if she could even sing, at that.

They looked at each other worriedly, excluding Lin and naru who looked unaffected and waited for the concert to start, they were in the control room on the second floor and the stage was directly visible.

* * *

It started a few days ago when naru received a case about some sort of 'entity' attacking young idols during their live concerts, naru was interested in the case and even if it involved the mass media, he accepted it in the guise of Yasuhara's asistant.

The culprit, a vengeful spirit, apparently targeted female singers around masako and mai's age group but since masako was famous and was ill because of the spirit, they were left with only one option and that was to,

**Use Mai as BAIT.**

After the singers were attacked a single orange lily would appear on their body

The agency who hired them were happy to provide the necessary "equipments".

One of those "equipments" was announcing that a new rising star was going to have her debut concert on february 14 and since it was a valentines promotion the live performance was free for the first 200 to arrive.

The others were against it at first stating how mai and hundreds of others might endanger their lives but naru had said, in a rather apathetic manner, that the audience wouldnt be harmed since the spirit seemed to attack only the singers themselves and mai could protect herself since she knew a few protection mantras as well.

* * *

So here they were listening to the host announcing ( with a florish), "The talented and Beautiful, Miss Mai Taniyama"

Naru ALMOST smirked, he wouldnt say that mai was beautiful or talented, she was just plain average, average to the point that she perfectly blended to the scenery. The only thing not ordinary about her was her optimism and enthusiasm as well as her keen intuition and naivete yet it was just that unique personality that people were drawn to her as if flies to bright light.

The lights suddenly went off and soft, blue lights illuminated the stage in an almost sparkling way.  
The crowd hushed when they saw a breathtakingly beautiful woman walk down the stairs (stage prop) and fix her soulful eyes on the audience.

All of them, even naru and lin, were shocked. Was this girl their mai? Her usual short brown hair was now in a messy bun, pinned with a single white iris, coffee eyes were accented by light eyeshadow, her pallid cheeks slightly pink from nervousness and embarrassment, soft lips shining with lip gloss. She looked like an earthbound goddess.

Her gown was also very tasteful. It was a shining, light shade of blue silk that clung to her body closely, but not skin-tight, a slit was on the side, showing one of her legs up to mid-thigh. Her pale skin was adorned with a simple diamond necklace and earrings along with elbow long satin gloves.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the music started playing and then she began to sing...

_**"Fall in love, then it ends I swear: This will be my last heartbreak **_

_**Even the cherry blossom trees swaying in the wind,  
will bloom one day soon.**_

_**The sudden summer rain,  
passed by my tears in a quiet stream **_

_**A scene so like one from my memories **_

_**A summer re-run of a fall drama."**_

She was singing so beautifully, as if an angel had descended and graced them with her voice.  
One of her gloved hands placced on her chest. She had the audience and the SPR team hypnotized.

_**"Why do I keep getting done in by the same punch,  
and yet still continue to fight?  
That's one of life's little mysteries.**_

_**Fall in love, give it my everything I hope: This will be my last heartbreak **_

_**Even the cherry blossom trees shaking through the seasons,  
will bloom one day soon."**_

Her voice didnt waver yet it was filled with so much sadness that everyone wanted to jump on the stage and comfort her.  
It was such an unearthly sound that they wanted to listen to it forever and ever

_**"Through the cycling seasons,  
my shoes will wear thin.**_

_**take it easy,  
put the past away someplace else.  
I don't think it's so far from here,  
this place I've never seen.**_

_**get over the endless pain in my heart**_

_** I want to be closer to you.  
Once around is the beginning again.  
always feeling about blindly for the blue sky"**_

She turned her head to look up at the control room, at Naru, at Shibuya Kazuya, at Oliver Davis.  
This was what she wanted, why she accepted to be a bait, to sing and convey her feelings to him in the form of song, and maybe just maybe she would get a response. She didnt care if the spirit took her life,---she was pretty much satisfied with everything she had done yet she didnt want anybody to worry or cry for her--- even if she did die at least she had been able to tell him "I love you" one last time.

Naru felt his heart clench when she looked up, was she looking at him? Yasuhara maybe? John? Or Takigawa?

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, her eyes were shining with unshed tears and for once in his life he didnt want to be shibuya kazuya, director of SPR or oliver davis, world famous psychic/ghost hunter, he wanted to be naru, just naru, he wanted to throw away all the problems and complications just so that he could hold mai close to him.

But he was still shibuya kazuya and oliver davis besides he was never Naru, he was a man who couldnt even protect his own twin brother no matter how strong he was.

_**"Fall in love, then it ends I swear: Today will be my first good day.  
Even the cherry blossom trees swaying in the wind*  
are slowly reaching out a hand to you.**_

_**I love you, I love you so much I dont care about the little details"**_

It took a split second before the audience broke into a thunder of applause, most of them were standing up and yelling "Encore".  
Mai smiled and it somehow brightened the whole room. The audience were stunned by her warm and kind smile, it was so sincere.

The ghost was said to attack at the second performance so she started to get ready for her second song as the audience busily called friends and family about "Finding a way to watch the concert, do anything you have to, you have to hear this girl sing!!!"

The SPR members were deep in thought, it was ayako who spoke first, "Who knew that our little girl could sing."  
"Well I certainly did NOT know!!" bou-san replied.

"Now that you mention it, what else do we know about mai other than her being shibuya-san's assistant, a highschool student and an orphan?"  
John asked the whole room, face in deep thought. Their private meeting were interrupted by the host announcing the second song.

The whole crowd shushed again and waited for mai to appear. The lights dimmed and a single spotlight was focused on mai,  
she was standing at the center wearing a blood red dress and a single red rose replacing the white iris pinning her hair.

The music started to play and for the second time that night she sang...

_**"You couldn't say**_

_**Needed someone new **_

_**You actually thought Deep inside I knew**_

_**Can you tell me how can you say **_

_**Why this should suffice You passed me by **_

_**And your heart's as cold as ice (You passed me by)**_

_**Did you see me cry (Did you ask yourself why)  
Did you see me cry (Did you ask yourself how)  
Can you hear me cry (Did you ask yourself)  
Will we ever grow apart**_

_**You couldn't say Needed someone new **_

_**And you actually thought Deep inside I knew**_

_**I wonder where we will go Will we be the same (You passed me by)  
I laugh inside I think of you And the love we had (You passed me by)**_

_**Tell me why this should suffice **_

_**I'll hold you through the night **_

_**Now will I let it go? **_

_**Soon I'll let it go**_

_**Can you hear me cry (Will you ask yourself why)  
Can you hear me cry (Will you ask yourself how)  
Can you hear me cry (Will you ask yourself)  
Will we ever grow apart**_

_**You, I'll stand by your side**_

_** I'll be there for you (You passed me by)**_

_**  
You, I'll stand by your side **_

_**Please just do me right (You passed me by)**_

_**You, I'll stand by your side **_

_**I'll be there for you"**_

After the last line was sang, the whole room was plunged into darkness as the power went out. "Lin! Get me visuals! What's Happening down there?!" An agitated naru said his heart was filled with a premonition of dread.

"The cameras are unresponding! Temperatures gone 6 degrees down!" The chinese man replied, frantically typing at his laptop.

"Oi, Naru! What's going on?! If something happens to mai..." Bou threateningly said but was silenced by naru's glare. A second later the lights came on and mai's body was lying, unconsciously in a pool of her blood, a beautiful yet horryfying dark crimson rose placed in her palm.

The concert hall was suddenly engulfed in screams.

* * *

**The first chapter!! I'll try to put more chapters soon^^**

**First: ****Randomly move your mouse with eyes closed and click the right button of your mouse, open eyes but do NOT look for the arrow/cursor of your mouse and read the next instruction before closing your eyes.**

**Second: Try to find your arrow keys with eyes still closed and press the up and down button numerous times, randomly then press ENTER. Open your eyes again and read the next instruction.**

**Third: Keep your eyes open and you will hear a slightly muffled noise around you. Do NOT look at it or anywhere else, keep your eyes focused on the monitor.**

**Fourth: You will here the noise becoming more like a scream but do NOT move or close your eyes, just breath silently or else...**

**Fifth: Wait for a few minutes and read the next instruction. If you did not wet your pants or run away, congratulations!  
**

**Sixth: You have been duped and now look like a complete ay-dee-ten-ti (type it example m.i.r.a = . Ten = 10) by following the instructions of someone you do not know. If you were fooled by this copy & paste this somewhere significant so other people could be fooled too.**

**Sorry! That was just way too funny! hahahahaha, i was one of the Ay=I. Dee=D. ten=10. Ti=T put it all together and you make ID10T! hahaha  
**


	2. A Long Forgotten Voice

**Hello people!!**

**I'm extremely happy that i've got a good response within 48 or so hours and with that extreme happiness i wrote this chapter!! But that doesn't mean this is a happy chapter, oh no no no.**

**If your confused about something please feel free to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned ghost hunt Lin, Gene or Naru would have married mai already. Or john. Ha.**

**~X~**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**_"Singing/Lyrics"_**

**~X~**

**_I want to eat donuts~_**

* * *

Mai had been rushed to the hospital. Secretly, of course. The host had calmed everyone down by saying it was part of the act and the audience started applauding saying they had never been so scared and affected by her performance.

Everyone was worried sick for her, even naru who carefully masked his emotions. He wouldn't let this get to him, the case was too important to let go now.

He wouldn't stop, he'd find a way to get rid of the spirit even if it costs mai's life. Well that was what he had always done but thinking of a life without mai…

Naru shook his head to clear his thoughts and stared at his assistant. It seemed that the spirit didn't want her to die, just to be in extreme pain.

Most of her bones were fractured, cracked ribs and all over her body were cuts, deep but not deep enough to cost her life, it was what caused the pool of blood.

Everyone with the exception of naru was sleeping, their eyes red and puffy, even masako had broken down crying when she saw mai in her terrible state of near death. Lin, who had been as emotionless as naru had suspiciously looking tears in his eyes.

Ayako had spent nearly 6 hours mending her injuries, the hardest were her cracked ribs since one of them had been dangerously close to puncturing her right lung.

Bou-san had been given sedatives and sleeping pills. John had gone into non-stop prayer until he collapsed from exhaustion.

Yasuhara had been dazed through the whole event, unmoving, his eyes fixed intently on mai's frozen, blood soaked body as his body could no longer produce tears.

Naru didn't cry. He hadn't cried ever since gene died, that night he vowed he never would let a person get close to him again so that he would never be in such pain ever again, so why was mai causing him to feel like this?

He stared at her prone body, her heart was stable and ayako said that she would be discharged in three days then they would restart the case yet something was stopping him.

For some reason, somewhere deep in his heart seemed to weep and wither as if in apprehensive anticipation of some part in his chest was screaming at him, screaming that something wrong was going to happen, saying that something life changing would happen right before his eyes, something painted with the color of that blood red rose.

Something that he would regret forever. He would regret it long after his body deteriorates.

* * *

"Mai" The said girl turned around to find her cherished naru giving her the most loving smile she had ever seen in anyone's face. "Naru?" She asked before she realized this was just another one of her dreams, one of her fantasies. "Naru!" She tackled him to the ground and buried her face in his chest.

"Nee, naru did you hear me?" She asked the boy she secretly loved though this version was just a figment of her imagination, no matter how helpful he could be, he was still not real, she had to keep that in mind.

"Yes, I did. You have a wonderful voice." The black haired man said smiling and ruffling her hair as his heart clenched painfully. Gene knew that he was in love with her, the moment he saw her smile he had fallen in love but she loved his brother, his _living_ brother.

The same brother who broke her heart on numerous occasions and didn't even care about it, the same brother who had even risked her life for a stupid case! Noll didn't deserve a girl like mai, she was practically the most perfect person on earth but what could he do?

He was just a ghost. A spectral being with no tangible form whatsoever. He had to remind himself that no matter how hard he wished, that song she sang would never be for him.

"Mai, I need you to listen to me. Don't involve yourself in this case, if you do, something awful will happen. Just up and leave, you understand?"

Dream naru told me as I was slowly waking up. "I'm sorry naru-chan but I have to help my friends and I don't want masako to get hurt. Besides I'm strong! I could take this spirit on if I wanted to! Its what I'm here for, right?

" Have faith in me" I smiled at him one more time before opening my eyes.

I regretted the action immediately. My head felt like it was split in two while my chest ached and the other parts of my body were unbearably painful. This felt like, pure (…?!) , untainted (or should I say, malevolently tainted) _hell._

* * *

For some unknown reason, relief washed over me when I saw her eyes flicker open a second before closing again, she even groaned. Typical. Casually, I walk over to her and say quietly, in a voice not to wake the others, "Awake yet?"

Instantly, her eyes opened again and another groan soon followed "Naru…?" Her voice sounded hoarse and croaky. She slowly turned her head to look at him and tried to muster up some energy for a smile. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Naru was stunned, though he didn't show it, he had never seen mai smile so weakly like that. In truth, he was scared, scared that she would've died, scared that her eyes would never open again, scared that her warmth would disappear from their lives.

And now he was starting to fear again, his assistant looked terrible, covered in bandages and splints, the skin showing looked deathly pale and paper thin, there were even dark circles under her eyes as if even the chore of sleeping was terribly painful.

"Shut up, go to sleep and heal already so we can finish this case." Naru told her a little too harshly but regretted it immediately once he saw a flicker of sorrow and hurt flash over the girls eyes a second before they closed.

He returned to his uncomfortable position on the chair and let sleep-deprived exhaustion take over him not noticing the tears that were flowing down his female assistant's eyes.

* * *

Mai found herself floating above what looked like a large stage, it looked quite like the one they were investigating the only difference was that the stage was made with wooden planks whereas the concert hall she sang in was tiled and concrete.

Mai eventually noticed that if she looked hard enough, the whole place was made with wood, though varying kinds were used, for example, the stage was made of oak-- if her intuition was right-- and had a dark brownish tint to it, the floors possibly mahogany.

She was roused from her contemplation when she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder, looking up she was met with stunning sea-blue eyes. "Naru" She said softly before noticing that his usual smile had a tinge of sadness to it. '_I wonder what's wrong…_'

A sound interrupted what she was about to say, "Voices?" She looked down below and stared at the stage, standing there were three people, mai, naru and…mai? Well 2 mais in a case that one was short haired the other long haired.

She stared at them confusedly and looked questioningly at naru who shrugged in response, his smile replaced with a deep thinking look.

Then it struck her, "Twins?" She asked naru and was replied by a reluctant nod and hesitant smile before returning to his look of deep thought, '_I wonder what he's thinking about_'

Mai stared at naru briefly before seeing that short-haired mai was arguing—well, it wasn't really arguing since the long-haired mai just stood there, smiling and nodding--- with long haired mai but it seemed that short haired mai stopped when the other naru said something to her.

The scene quickly vanished to be replaced by a haggard, shocked and near-tears looking "long-haired mai" staring at "short haired mai" kissing naru, she quickly fled, tears flowing down her face. Mai watched this in apparent fascination and sorrow, '_A love triangle?_'

The next scene was of long-haired mai, wheel-chaired and seemed to be singing. '_Why is she in a wheelchair?_' Mai thought with a slight frown before noticing that the other naru was staring at long-haired mai quite intently with a look of sadness and…regret? '_Oh! So he loves both of them?_' Mai didn't have time to think of a proper answer before she was jerked back into awareness.

The last thing she heard was the soft crying and amazing singing voice of someone long forgotten.

"**_Living to sing alone has broken me..._**"

* * *

**Ooooh cliffhanger? I think not**

**mwahahahaha**

**Sorry, i cant think of anything else witty or funny to say other than, "I think naru has a stick up his ass, gene's somewhat queer and lin is just freaking creepy but we all love 'em!" "PS John rocks! I think he deserves more love and screening time."  
**

**With love, XxMixedSushixX  
**


End file.
